The Short Conversation, Long Trek, Eternal Love
by RenAfri
Summary: Bersalahkah dia karena dicintai? Bersalahkah dia karena mencintai? Ada perjalanan panjang di bukit tandus, ada percakapan singkat di bawah terik matahari, ada cinta yang melampaui usia semesta. NaruSasu as always. Untuk meramaikan FID #4. Enjoy! Hidup Fujoshi!


**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.I don't earn money from publishing this story.

**Pairing** : NaruSasu

**Rating** : K (Safe, Oh my Gosh, Cherry)

**A/N**: Anggap saja ini sekuel dari "Honesty Can Kill". Ini juga response fiction atas permintaan dari Rin Tanara di FB setahun lalu mungkin yang meminta saya membuat fic N.S edisi kencan. Plus, fic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY ke – 4 (FID #4) LOL. Tanpa banyak cincong, read and enjoy!

* * *

**THE SHORT CONVERSATION, LONG TREK, ETERNAL LOVE**

* * *

Long trek. Angin kencang menerbangkan rambutnya.

Dia menghela napas.

Long trek. Dua jam. Mendaki bukit. Langsung berada di bawah sinar matahari.

Dia menghela napas. Dia _berusaha_ menghela napas walau keadaan sebenarnya adalah dia terengah-engah.

Long trek. Di pulau para naga.

Kenapa tidak pilih short atau medium track saja? teriaknya. Dalam hati tentu saja.

Long trek. Di dunia purba yang ditemukan kembali.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya sementara napasnya masih naik turun tak beraturan. Ada laut biru, ada langit yang tak kalah biru, ada bukit dengan hamparan rumput kuning kecokelatan, ada pepohonan lontar berdiri tegar menantang matahari, dan ada matahari yang sedang tersenyum penuh simpati padanya.

"Capai?"

"Tche!" pertanyaan bodoh.

Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh dan kembali sibuk dengan kameranya, memotret kadal raksasa dengan panjang sekitar tiga meter yang sedang berbaring malas di bawah semak yang tak dia ketahui namanya.

"...di air liurnya terdapat 60 jenis bakteri mematikan dan binatang ini dapat berlari sejauh 18 km/jam..." penjelasan si _ranger _yang selalu memegang kayu bercabang itu dalam bahasa Inggris membuatnya bergidik. Sedikit. Binatang ini bisa saja membunuh mereka semua dengan mudah lalu kembali berbaring malas seperti itu. Binatang berdarah dingin selalu seperti itu. Membunuh kemudian beristirahat dengan nyaman, tanpa dosa. Tetapi kalau mau dipikir lagi, tahu apa hewan ini soal dosa?

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Panas matahari sepertinya sudah membakar bukan hanya kulitnya tetapi juga kepala dan isinya meski angin sudah berusaha mengipasi tubuhnya sejak tadi. Dosa? Kenapa harus harus berpikir tentang dosa saat seharusnya dia menikmati peluang langka seperti ini? Tetapi pandangan ayahnya yang terluka saat dia bilang dia akan menghabiskan bulan Agustus ini dengan lelaki bermata biru itu daripada mengikuti pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orangtuanya terus menghantuinya, sama seperti ketika dia duduk di hadapan ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu, sementara lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu melakukan _kotow_, dahi menyentuh lantai, meminta maaf karena mencintai dirinya.

Meminta maaf. Bersalahkah dia karena dicintai? Bersalahkah dia karena mencintai?

Perlahan dia meninggalkan rombongannya, beranjak beberapa langkah menuju sebuah pohon kerdil yang daunnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kembali dia memandang laut di bawahnya. Jangan pernah meninggalkan rombongan terlalu jauh atau keluar dari pengawasan _ranger_. Jangan membuat gerakan mendadak. Jangan membawa makanan. Jangan datang ketika sedang menstruasi. Terlalu banyak larangan di dunia ini. Jangan mencintai sesama jenis. Itu juga termasuk larangan. Dan entah mengapa dia punya kecenderungan untuk melanggar larangan. Untuk apa? Untuk membuktikan dirinya hebat? Berbeda?

Suara jepretan kamera membuatnya tersadar dari proses penyalahan dirinya.

"Nice," lelaki itu memandang hasil bidikannya. "kau seharusnya jadi model."

Dia hanya berdecakkan lidahnya dan menghapus keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan lelaki itu untuk memotretnya diam-diam seperti seorang _stalker_ sejati.

"Haus?" lelaki itu mengalungkan kembali kameranya dan menurunkan ransel dari punggungnya. "Kau lihat komodo tadi? Usianya sekitar lima puluh tahun. Kau tahu, ketika aku lihat dia berbaring di sana, aku berpikir dia seperti dirimu."

Lelaki itu membungkuk dan membuka resleting ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebotol minuman isotonik sementara angin menerpa rambut pirangnya.

"Diriku?" Sasuke menerima botol minuman yang diulurkan kepadanya sambil memutar kedua matanya. "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih romantis?"

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dan berjalan ke sisi, memandangnya menenggak isi botol itu hingga tinggal seperempat.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu," Sasuke menyeka mulutnya dan menyodorkan kembali botol itu beserta tutupnya dengan sedikit kasar. "apa yang membuatku sama dengan binatang itu?"

"Ini pandangan penuh cinta, tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Cintaku pa—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Dobe!" dia menahan senyumnya.

"Well," Naruto memandang botol minuman di tangannya. "kau bisa setenang itu, tetapi semua orang tahu kau lebih berbahaya dari semua hal yang paling berbahaya di dunia ini."

"Berbahaya?"

Lelaki itu meminum habis cairan dalam botol di tangannya itu. "Yep."

"Menakutkan?"

"Kadang,"

"Tetapi kau mencintaiku?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sementara salah satu sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyum khasnya.

"Absolutely, Sir, absolutely," Naruto mengacungkan botol yang sudah kosong. "Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin rela memikul ransel berisi botol-botol minuman dan beberapa perlengkapan memotret, kamera menggantung di leherku, mendaki bukit ini sementara kau melenggang tanpa beban seperti puteri raja."

"Kekuatan cinta?" ujar Sasuke dengan kekaguman yang sengaja dibuat berlebihan.

"Kekuatan otot," dengus Naruto sembari kembali memasukkan botol minuman yang sudah tertutup rapat ke dalam ransel, mengancingnya lalu duduk di tanah. "by the way, itu tadi ciuman tidak langsung."

"Tche! Kau terdengar seperti anak SMA." Sasuke ikut duduk di sampingnya meski tidak terlalu dekat. Semoga orang-orang dalam rombongan mereka yang sedang sibuk memotret dan dipotret tidak peka atau sadar dengan bahasa tubuh mereka. Sasuke paham bagaimana pandangan orang tentang homoseksual.

Sejenak kebisuan melingkupi mereka sementara angin membuat rerumputan berdesau. Rombongan lain tiba di puncak itu, mengobrol dengan suara yang dipelankan karena tak ingin mengganggu sang naga yang sedang bersemedi itu. Topi seorang gadis diterbangkan angin begitu saja dan seorang _ranger _membantu mengejar topi tersebut.

"Purba,"

"Hn?"

"Pulau ini dan isinya. Purba,"

"Hn."

"Seperti cinta,"

Sasuke menoleh ke lelaki di sampingnya yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan yang tak mampu diartikannya.

"Seperti cinta?"

"Tidak, Cinta bahkan lebih purba dari pulau ini. Cinta juga lebih purba dari umur dunia. Cinta sudah ada sebelum semesta ada."

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengutarakan isi pikirannya. Tak sering lelaki itu berbicara sesuatu yang bermakna terlalu dalam seperti itu. Lelaki itu menyukai keserhanaan. Untuk apa diksi membingungkan sementara kau bisa mengutarakan hal yang sama dengan kata-kata sederhana tanpa mengurangi keindahan makna?

"Tuhan menciptakan semesta karena cinta, 'kan?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto tertawa pelan dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, membuat mata mereka bertemu. "Seperti kita,"

"Apanya?" Sasuke tenggelam dalam biru di mata lelaki itu, pintu menuju kedalaman jiwanya.

"Pulau ini," Naruto mengembangkan tangannya. "Kau lihat burung-burung Maleo ketika kita menuju bukit ini tadi? Tak terpisahkan. Setia pada pasangannya, tak mampu bertahan hidup lama ketika pasangannya mati. Kau lihat pohon-pohon lontar itu? Tetap bertahan meski matahari menyiksanya dalam panas sepanjang tahun."

Lelaki itu diam sejenak, membiarkan setiap katanya merasuki Sasuke.

"Pulau ini seperti kita, kita yang tetap bertahan meski dunia tak mengerti mengapa kita harus bertahan, meski dunia berusaha membuat kita merasa bersalah atas pilihan kita. Pulau ini seperti kita, janggal tetapi menyimpan keindahannya sendiri, aneh tetapi memiliki keajaibannya sendiri."

"Seperti kita," Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya. Apakah lelaki itu sudah merencanakan ini semua dan secara khusus menyusun kata-kata seperti itu?

_Ranger _mereka memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dan menuruni bukit. Serempak mereka berdiri dan tanpa banyak kata Sasuke mengambil ransel yang tergeletak di tanah lalu menyampirkannya di kedua bahunya.

"Yakin?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. Ada tawa di matanya.

"Kekuatan cinta," Sasuke meninju bahu lelaki itu dan berjalan mendahuluinya, tak ingin lelaki itu melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ransel itu tak begitu berat. Dia hanya ingin menyiksa Naruto karena keputusan sepihak lelaki itu untuk berlibur ke tempat yang bahkan tak pernah dia dengar namanya. Keputusan sepihak. Tiket pesawat yang sudah dibooking tanpa sepengetahuannya, rute perjalanan yang mencengangkan, pemilihan waktu yang asal-asalan ketika liburan musim panas sudah berakhir, dan lelaki itu menyebut ini perjalanan ini: Honeymoon, walau kemudian dia cepat-cepat mengubah namanya menjadi Kencan 30 Hari ketika melihat aura membunuh di sekitar Sasuke.

"Kau perlu berlibur," kata Naruto saat itu. "Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai kita nyaris tak punya waktu khusus hanya untuk kita berdua."

"Bukan salahku kalau kita tak punya waktu bersama, Tuan Uzumaki," Sasuke melipat tangannya, menolak kesalahan dilimpahkan padanya. "Kau yang sibuk bepergian dan berkencan dengan kameramu, bangga dengan National Geographic-mu!"

"That's why, Baby, I'm taking you with me this time," seringai lebar dengan dua tiket pesawat menuju Bali di tangannya.

Sasuke sempat berharap perjalanan mereka berhenti di pulau Dewata itu, sesaat lupa bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah seorang wild-life photographer. Kemudian dia menemukan dirinya di tempat ini: Pulau Rinca, Flores Barat, habitat _varanus komodoensis _selain Pulau Komodo, berjalan melalui hutan dengan beberapa tengkorak rusa yang dimakan monster penghuni pulau ini, melihat si monster dari jarak kurang dari empat meter, menyaksikan kemesraan beberapa pasang burung Maleo, mendaki bukit-bukit tandus, merasakan angin yang sanggup membuat langkah goyah dan mencintai lelaki itu lebih dalam lagi.

Bersalahkah dia karena mencintai? Bersalahkah dia karena dicintai?

Tak peduli berdosa atau tidak, lelaki itu akan selalu bersamanya, entah surga atau neraka.

"Langkahmu terlihat lebih ringan,"

"Ini karena jalannya menurun, Dobe,"

"Bukan itu, seperti ada beban yang terangkat dari pundakmu."

"Kau tidak lihat ransel ini masih di pundakku?"

Kali ini lelaki itu tertawa lepas.

"Hey, Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk kencan yang tidak terlalu nyaman ini?"

"Tche."

Sasuke berharap si _ranger _ atau dua pasang turis dari Belgia dalam rombongan mereka tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang.

Long trek. Dua jam perjalanan mendaki dan menuruni bukit.

Long trek. Di bawah matahari menyengat dan angin yang menyejukkan.

Dia tak punya alasan untuk marah. Cinta ada bersamanya dan di dalam dirinya.

"Naruto,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa binatang-binatang itu tak memangsa manusia? Atau kenapa binatang itu tidak punah diburu manusia?"

"Mungkin karena Komodo tahu daging manusia tidak enak dan manusia tahu daging Komodo tidak enak dimakan?"

Mungkin sebaiknya dia langsung bertanya pada si _ranger _saja. Naruto tetap Naruto, lelaki yang mampu membuat semua hal terlihat sederhana tanpa kehilangan makna dan keindahan. Lelaki yang membuatnya melanggar semua aturan dan larangan agar dapat menjadi dirinya yang utuh dan mengenal cinta. Lelaki yang menjadi alasan dia meninggalkan semua ketakutannya dan berlari menuju kebahagiaan yang tak palsu.

Bersalahkah dia karena mencintai? Bersalahkah dia karena dicintai?

Selama lelaki itu bersamanya, dia tak peduli. Cinta ada bersamanya dan di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

**FINITE**

* * *

Ngokngokngok. Saya tahu alurnya terlalu cepat tetapi begitulah saya, malas bertele-tele. Lagian ini emang kalo kejadian beneran cuma 5 – 10 menit (alasan). Curhat singkat, liburan Idul Fitri lalu saya bersama beberapa teman ke Pulau Rinca dan ketemu satu turis Jepang yang tinggi semampai n cakep kayak di komik-komik itu *hearts*. Ada banyak bule Eropa sana yang lebih cakep tetapi mata saya hanya mencari dia *coughs*. Katrok emang, tapi saya kan emang punya fetish tersendiri dengan orang Jepang yang bukan aktor/penyanyi (yang ngefans sama Kenji Adachihara si pesepak bola itu). Intinya adalah...oke, saya emang kampungan wakakakak.

Special buat Rin Tanara: Ini adalah kencan yang aneh, tetapi di pikiran saya, kencan NaruSasu itu memang harus seperti ini LOL *plak* Semoga ente senang meski pendel, Sist :)

Sebelum Anda pergi, review/kritik/saran dulu ye hahahahahaha.


End file.
